The Aftermath
by Alqualyne
Summary: finished Meliara and Vidanric deal with the aftermath. How do they tell everyone that Mel's going to be queen? How will the Court handle it? And most importantly, can Mel survive the coronation ceremony?
1. Vidanric's Plan

"Life, you're right," I admitted. I was curled up on the window seat in the library alcove. "I don't want to tell them right off that I've stopped being your enemy, and now I'm your…" I blushed- the words were still new on my tongue.

"Love?" Vidanric finished, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Yes," I conceded. "But what are we going to do? We can't tell them straight off as soon as they awake, yet how can we keep it a secret?"

"I've been thinking," Danric drawled. 

"A relatively new pastime?" I asked, laughing good-naturedly. He grinned back. Just because we loved each other didn't mean in any way I was going to stop the word duels.

"Of course," he said back. "Would you like another courtship?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Oh. _Oh_!" Enlightment finally dawned. 

"I trust you like this?" Danric said, smiling. 

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "One by paper, one by…well, normally!"

"So," Danric continued, silver eyes on me, making me shiver happily, "When the others wake, we'll tell them the whole story, minus us. Of course, you and I have learned how to tentatively trust each other, as a result of the uprising. Bran and Nimiar are delighted, as is the rest of the Court."

"Most," I muttered. He arched one brow delicately.

"I think Tamara can be the exception."

"Of course," I said sweetly.

"So I, eager to continue this shaky bridge, become slow friends with you," he continued. "Then, as the Court watches with bated breath, I slowly start to dance more with you at balls. And then start to slowly court you. By Bran and Nee's wedding, we are plainly in love."

I clapped my hands in glee. "I can't wait until the Court wakes!" 

          Danric stood and came to where I sat, drawing me up, his arms around my waist drawing me close. He kissed me softly, a slight smile on his face. "I could," he murmured.

"Then again," I said, tilting my face upward. "So could I."

          When the whole Court awoke, they were mostly groggy, with no recollection of what had happened. Danric summoned everyone to the hall held for Petitioners, and explained the rebellion of the Marquise, and Lord Flauvic's deception. I stood by him, adding comments here and there. When we finished, the crowd dispersed, talking over the exciting events that had been-well, frozen- for. I found Bran and Nee. 

"Bran!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Nee!" I did the same.

"What happened," Nee said, "Is it true?"

"What? The Hill Folk saved us, and Flauvic is- well, you can go look for yourself," I said.

"No," Bran interjected. "You and Danric are actually on _speaking terms_?" The astounded look on their faces made me laugh.

"Well, yes," I admitted. "I mean-well, I was a fool. So I apoligized. And now we're all right with each other."

          I thought of how much farther than 'all right' we were, and blushed. Bran and Nee took it as a good sign, though.

"That's great!" Bran said enthusiastically. "Now, the cooks are preparing a feast, to celebrate your victory! Did you really fight those twenty wagoneers?"

          They took me off to explain in further detail, and soon I had a crowd. The rebellion, it appeared, had only increased my reputation. I was admired for the Hill Folk's faith and rescue, and for my 'smarts'. I personally considered it a combination of dumb luck and ignorance, but chose to say nothing. Why? No one hates admiration. Including me.

          The next morning, I awoke to a letter on my desk. Just like the old days, I thought, and pounced on it. In the handwriting of Vidanric, there was a brief note.

_An unexpected meeting at second blue-change, perhaps at the fishpond? _

I grinned, and called for Mora. 


	2. Elenet's Departure

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I never realized Crown Duel was so popular- but certainly with good reason!

_Kakachipchip_- well, here's the quick update! I don't know how quickly I can update every time, but I'll try for weekly.

_Felsong_ – oops…the okay part was a mistake. I fixed it, I'll try to reload it so it works. Was there any other bloopers? Tell me if there are.

And now to the story…

I skipped breakfast with Elenet and Nee again, thinking with a stab of guilt, of Elenet's feelings towards Vidanric. I didn't think I could face her just yet, even though it was no fault of mine. With the excuse of looking for some books on magic given to Mora, I grabbed a breakfast from a lower dining room.

Near blue-change, I changed into a gown, as the other one was dusty from poking around in an obscure branch of the library. I had checked the alcove, but Danric wasn't there. 

As I neared the fishpond, with my innocuous basket of bread to feed the fish, I saw Vidanric, but also Tamara and Savona. Slightly disappointed, I reminded myself as I approached that it would be a good way for gossip to get around if Tamara was there.

"Meliara!" Savona cried when he saw me. "No rest for the heroine?"

"No," I replied. "Because I'm not a heroine."

"It would seem so," Tamara said, eyes dancing. "It's all anyone at Court-or in Athanarel- can talk about."

"You and Vidranic," Savona amended.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I talked to a few wagoneers? They would have minced me if Nessaren didn't come in time."

"The idea was to talk them out of it," Vidanric said. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Of course," I said pertly. "But it didn't really work, did it? If you hadn't sent the troops…well, you know."

          Gradually, Savona and Tamara got ahead of us on the walk, and Vidanric and I walked alone. 

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, grinning. "Tamara'll definitely spread the word."  
"That's what I'm hoping," he said, smiling slyly. 

"What about Savona? Does he know anything?" I asked, curious.

"Russav? No, he doesn't. He'll think the same," Vidanric said.

"You can tell him to stop flirting now," I pointed out. "He can go back to Tamara."

"In due time," Danric said. "You can deal with his flirts."

"Of course," I grinned. "They're ridiculous enough."

"He enjoys it," Danric retorted. "Practice for him."

"So glad to be of use," I said tartly.

"Are you coming to petitioners' Court today?" Danric said. "You'd be of use."  
"I might as well. Let the petitioners gaze at me in awe," I said, smiling. "I'm a legend by now, huh? First the whole war against Greedy Galdran, then dealing with a war against you."

"At least they know where your loyalties lie," Vidanric said lightly. I shot him a look.

"Who say otherwise?" I said, and then felt like an idiot. Of course. I was part of a rebellion, and it was assumed that I hated Danric. 

"They won't anymore," Vidanric assured me.   
"That's good," I said, blushing.

          Tamara turned to us with an inquisitive glance. I blushed more, then cursed myself. Why couldn't I hide my emotions?

"Going to sword practice?" she asked.

"Mel will probably beat the life out of us," Savona commented laughingly. I snorted. The comment didn't deign an answer.

          At sword practice, I was thoroughly beaten by Nee, Savona and many others. Finally, Danric and I squared off. After beating me, he showed me a butterfly technique with the sword.   
"Like this?" I asked, trying it out.   
"Just more controlled," he said, putting his hand over mine, and directing the sword. His touch made me want to kiss him, and I struggled with a blush. Then I thought of Flauvic's eerie kiss, and the blush disappeared. I smiled, proud at my success. Whenever I wanted to blush, I thought, I would just think of horrible things. 

"There's a ball in our honor at sunset," Danric said, watching me practice.   
"Indeed?" I asked, trying to keep the swing controlled. "How many people?"  
"All of Court," he commented.

"No," I moaned. "Why do people think we're such heroes?"  
"You _are_," he pointed out. "It's courageous to-"

"Have a conversation with foreign wagoneers?" I asked.

"I was going to say stand up to Flauvic," he said, amusement evident in his eyes. "However, people are quite amazed that the Tree Folk held you with enough honor to save us and Remalna."  
I fell silent, thinking of the Hill Folk. "If only people would learn their ways," I said wistfully. "There's so much to learn, and see with them. It opens your eyes."

"Could I come with you one day to see them?" Vidanric asked politely.

"Maybe," I said. "It will take them a while to get used to you. It's not quick, or easy. I've been near them my whole life, and I still don't know all their secrets."

"Perhaps you never will," he said quickly, as the others approached.   
"Perhaps? I definitely won't," I said.

"Is Vidanric teaching you the butterfly stroke?" Lady Trishe asked.

"_Attempting_ to," I joked. "The student doesn't have much aptitude, however."

"You'll get better," Trishe soothed.

"As likely to come true as Savona is to stop flirting," I retorted easily.

"What about me?" Savona asked from his duel with Bran. Lady Trishe just laughed. 

          After going to Petitioners' Court and dealing with all the petitioners who looked in half-awe, half-fear at me, I returned to my chambers to ready for the ball. For once, I actually cared how I looked. Nee, looking splendid in a deep gray gown, recommended I wear blue. 

"It brings out your eyes," she recommended. "They're so much like Bran's."  
"Exactly," I said. "Inherited from our mother."  
"They're lovely," she replied. I was sure she was thinking of Bran's, not mine, but chose not to say anything.

          I decided on a pretty cerulean blue gown with glowing red-gold embroidery of colorwood trees. I thought it was suitable, considering my now-infamous relationship with the Tree Folk. The neckline was square, dropping to just above the point of uncomfort. I wore some jewels Azmus had designed, along with Vidanric's ring. I hoped he would wear mine. 

          We stood above, waiting to be announced. Vidanric looked splendid, as usual, somber clothing bringing out his features even more. The only jewelry he wore was my ring, and I took it as a good sign.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. I blushed to the roots of my hair as he smiled at me. I was never in complete control of my face.

"You too," I said hurriedly. "What's the plan for tonight?"  
"Dancing, then some discussion," he replied. "Sound good?"

"With you, of course," I said, unusually shy. He took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance as the doors opened. We walked down amid heavy clapping.

          The night passed in a dream. I danced with Vidanric at least three times, finding people's curious glances at us amusing. Then we retired to the punch, and discussed when we should go visit the Tree Folk. When other people joined us, the topic switched to safer discussions of a petitioner heard this afternoon.

"My dear," Tamara said when we were alone, Vidanric gone to dance with Elenet, "Are you on better terms with Vidanric?"

          Her eyes seemed eager. I smiled slightly. "After going through the whole Flauvic incident, Lady Tamara," I said, "I believe I would trust even Greedy Galdran." 

My comment was received with a laugh, and Tamara pressed no further. I was glad that she wouldn't be jealous, now having Savona to herself. It appeared she didn't care for the throne anymore. I wondered what Savona had done. 'Dallied' around? I smiled at the thought.

          Elenet soon joined us, looking serene in a pale green gown. I wondered if she had noticed anything, and hoped she wouldn't be too hurt. She appeared as steady as always, however, and only talked of Grumareth, and the things left to do now that she was the sole ruler. 

"Will you be joining us for breakfast tomorrow, Meliara?" she asked courteously, snapping me out of my reverie. "I should like to see you before I leave."  
"Of course," I said, surprised that she wanted me there. "You're leaving?"

"There's much to do at home now," she said, talking sadly. "I must get there to sort through the problems."  
"I shall miss you," I said sincerely. 

The next day at breakfast, Nee and I were unusually subdued, saddened at Elenet's leaving. We chattered of nothing, and only our comments revealed what we really felt.

"Will you come back soon?" Nee asked. 

"Perhaps," Elenet said, patting her arm. "I'm not sure. I'll miss your wedding, I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright," Nee said. "I just wish you could have stayed longer."

"Me too," Elenet said, with such a degree of melancholy in her voice that I wondered at it.

          We walked out to her awaiting carriage, and she and I embraced first.

"Please do come back soon," I said, hugging her. She looked back at me with a sad smile.

"I might," she said. "Look after Danric, will you? I wish the both of you happiness."  
          I nodded mutely, too surprised to say anything. I curtsied and left, leaving Nee and Elenet to have a more private departure. My mind was in turmoil. Elenet knew, or had guessed. There was a double meaning to her leaving, and Vidanric's- and _my_- interests were in her mind. Her grace left an impression in my mind, and as I soberly walked to my rooms, I fervently wished her future happiness.

**_-Alqualyne_**


	3. A Horse Race

Third chapter up! I decided that I really liked Vidanric's horse, the gray gelding that Mel always describes as extremely fast (plus, it beat her that day back when Vidanric wagered a kiss!) so I've written a bit about. Sorry if it bores you…but thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy them. And if you're looking for another Sherwood Smith, I recommend 'Flauvic: Friend or Foe?' It's on this page somewhere, I read it, and enjoyed our good old Flauvic with his polite villainnesses. (If that makes ANY sense!) So, enough with my ramblings, read on, good reader.

The next morning at breakfast, Elenet's empty space was conspicuous. Nee handed me a delicate silk fan.

"It's from Elen," she said. "She gave me one for the wedding, and she wanted you to have this one."

          I flicked it open and gasped. Painted on the stiff white silk was a depiction of the woods at sunset, every minute leaf a vibrant green. And through the branches and trunks, I could see glimpses of what looked like the Hill Folk. It was amazingly realistic.

"Life, it's gorgeous," I breathed. Nee just laughed.

"That's what I thought of mine too," she said. "I'll wear it for the wedding."

          She walked over to her bureau and showed me hers, a delicate pale yellow lily painted in intricate detail. If anything, it was more beautiful than mine. After admiring both of our precious fans, we walked leisurely through the gardens. We happened upon Derric and a few others, who appeared to be talking about the races. After inquiring, I learned that one was to be held next week, and I quickly decided to participate.

"What horse?" Derric asked, grinning. "This time you'll have to beat Vidanric, and of course, he has his gray lightning-fast horse."  
"I'll use Snap," I decided, thinking of the ornery and fast horse. "He's won for me before."  
Derric just ruefully shook his head. "I'd like to see you beat Vidanric, but I think it's impossible," he said. 

"That's nice," I protested lightly. "I appreciate your faith in me!"

          Derric just laughed, as did the rest of the group. It was common knowledge that Vidanric and his horse were unbeatable, the last time bested by Savona, about two years back. No one had beaten him since, and Savona's horse came down with colic soon after the race. I had about as much chance at beating him as I did winning a sword duel. 

          After a walk, I escaped to the Renseleuses(sp?) library. Looking at a few books, I finally pulled the tapestry to the alcove open impatiently. Vidanric was there, as usual, and when he saw me, he grinned.

"I'm set to race you this afternoon," I declared, sitting in my usual window seat.

"Really?" Danric said, laughing. "Good luck."

"That's so unfair," I complained. "Just because you have the best horse money can buy, and you're good at riding." I realized how ridiculous my last complaint was and laughed.  
"Actually, Grayer was abused as a colt," Vidanric said, once I had stopped laughing at my idiocy. "I got him extremely cheap at a measly inn."

"Really?" I gaped. Then I scowled prettily. "Now I have nothing to complain about."

"So you can prepare to be beaten this afternoon," Vidanric replied.

"I'm not going down with a fight," I retorted.

"Of course," Vidanric said, looking at his paper and scribbling a note. "I wouldn't expect any less of you." 

"What are you working on?" I asked, curious. 

"One of the Petitioner's petition," he said. "It's quite a pickle. He claims that since Denlieff has put a tariff on their woven cloths, it's become extremely expensive for milliners' to make dresses. He wishes that a tax be imposed in turn on Remalna's cloth that goes out."

"But that would make a tariff war," I objected. "No side gains from that. And we're already on unsteady terms with Denlieff."  
"Exactly. But when cloth prices go up, the merchants who get cloths raise _their_ prices, so milliners can't afford the cost."  
I mulled over this. "So why don't the people who employ milliners' work pay an extra tax. If they use milliners to sew their clothing, they can afford it. And the extra tax milliners get can go towards paying for the expensive cloth. Or milliners can have their employers pay for the cloth instead of them, and they're only paid for the sewing. Then we wouldn't have as many Ladies complaining about the ugly cloth their dressmakers bought."

The corners of Danric's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Only a Lady could have thought of that," he said, and wrote the idea down. "You'll make an excellent queen."

I blushed. "I'll have half the Court mad at me because of the comments I make," I muttered. 

"All the better," he said, getting up and kissing me softly. A pleasant shiver ran all the down my spine from his touch. 

"I've missed you," he said. 

"You see me everyday," I pointed out. 

"Ah, but we can't talk about things like we did before," he explained. "Court customs dictate our conversation."  
"So let's just break them as we go along," I suggested, grinning. 

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. Let's start after I beat you this afternoon."

He did beat me, despite me and Snap trying our hardest. We were in the lead for the first half, but then Grayer and Danric smoothly drew up to us, and passed us effortlessly. However, I was proud of the fact that Snap and I were only one length behind him- he had beaten people more thoroughly and by longer distances before. 

"We didn't do _too_ badly," I said, riding up alongside him.

"The key word in that sentence is 'too'," Danric joked. We rode back to the awaiting crowd, eating dainty little treats Lady Trishe had brought along.

"You gave quite a struggle there," Tamara said to me. I was flattered that she had complimented me. 

"Vidanric had to work for that one," Savona added.

"No, he didn't," I snorted ungracefully. "Me and Snap are tired like we just galloped for a whole day, not a short race. Grayer isn't even that tired!"

          Dismounting, we gratefully accepted the food Trishe proffered. We sat and ate for a while, then left to tend to our mounts. As we left the group, we heard them start talking about horse racing, and how much skill a rider needed.

"Where did you get Grayer?" I joked. "I should go there and get a horse." Snap tried biting my arm, as if he heard me. I avoided his bite; I had gotten used to his crankiness. 

Vidanric's eyes showed his amusement. "If you can find the dealer who sold me Grayer, then I will give you all the gold in the kingdom," he said. "The man probably stole Grayer, then wanted to sell it off before he was caught. Who knows where he is now?"

"Oh," I said somewhat dejectedly. "Oh well, Snap is good enough for now." Snap chose that exact moment to start trotting, tripping me and almost making me fall if it hadn't been for Vidanric's reflexes. I glared up at my crabby horse.

"Or maybe not," I said, miffed. Vidanric just laughed.

**_-Alqualyne_**

Okay, I promise, next chapter, more interesting! I think you'll find out what Vidanric means by 'breaking all the rules'- there was a mention of it in the epilogue, and since I'm trying to stay true to the book, I'll write it in. Also staying true to the Epilogue, isn't there a _wedding_ coming up soon? At Midsummer, as I recall? If you have no clue what I'm talking about, go read the epilogue again! *cough* Bran and Nee! *cough* So, that will be coming up in a few chapters too! REVIEW!


	4. Bending Tradition

**_Everyone_**- Well, just as soon as I finished and posted that last chapter I realized I had only the foggiest idea of what Vidanric meant by 'breaking the rules'. So, I had to make it up as I go along. So I basically improvise this whole chapter. Hmm. Let's see how it goes. Although, I must say, I really want Mel to eavesdrop, so I'll just write it in. I'm sorry about the 'Whatever you think of Flauvic Merindar, you have to admit, he makes a gorgeous tree' line, I know it's not mine. I stole it from 'Vidanric's Birthday Surprise' the short story attached to the Firebird publishing of Crown Duel. I absolutely loved that line when I read it, and I just _had_ to use it. It's not mine, it's Sherwood Smith's. As is everything. Enough with the petty details. Let's go!

          The morning after the horse race I awoke feeling refreshed and limber. For some reason, I kept thinking of climbing a tree. I have no idea how my brain works sometimes. Even as I sedately put on a morning gown, my mind kept leaping back to Tlanth, where I could climb to the top of trees that no one else had ever climbed. 

          Nee wasn't there; she and Bran had gone off to see to wedding details. It was in seven days, the wedding, and Nee was getting nervous and excited. I was excited too, for the two of them.

          I'm getting off the subject. The point was that Nee wasn't there. And no one else expected me in the morning. What was there to stop me?

          After about a moment's fight of temptation, I willingly gave in. Stepping out of my gown, I found my old linen dress from my Tlanth days, and put a pair of breeches underneath it. I sped out into the gardens, and staying under the brush, found the tree I had been secretly itching to try. It was long, smooth, with few branches. It was perfect to test my rusty skills on. Unfortunately, it was right near a path, so I had the danger of being seen, but it was seldom used, and the tree's foliage would cover me. Looking furtively around, I kicked my shoes under a bush and started climbing.

          My skills came back to me, thankfully, and I scaled the tree with little difficulty. I found the highest branch I could trust, and sat down, enjoying the breeze I could feel from the height. It was so _nice_ to be up in a tree again, and the freedom it gave me was exhilarating. 

          Looking down, what I saw almost made me fall. I clutched at the trunk, wide-eyed. Lady Renna and Lady Tamara were walking along the path. If they just looked up- I didn't dare to think what Court insanity would ensue.

"It's really worrying me," I heard Renna say. My curiosity overcame me, and I dropped down a few branches. I gave myself the excuse that I was becoming more hidden; truthfully, I just wanted to hear what they said.

"I'm sure he'll be coronated soon," Tamara said smoothly. "Gossip has it that he wants there to be a queen before he takes up the kingship."

I gasped, and then muffled the sound. This was juicy information; I kept on eavesdropping. They were talking about Vidanric! And a Queen? Hmm…

"But who?" Renna asked. "We all thought it would be Elenet, but she- and Vidanric- made no mention of it, and she just left for Grumareth. It can't be her."

"Who in Court?" Tamara asked thoughtfully. "He isn't associated with anyone, except…"

"_Meliara_?" Renna asked incredously. 

"Who else?" Tamara said, piecing it together. I never said she was dumb. "They used to hate each other, I know, but ever since the Merindar's rebellion they've been so much more at ease. Something happened during that time they were saving Remalna."  
"If it's Mel, she's make quite an interesting Queen," Renna laughed. "I'd love her all the same, though."

"I hope she does," Tamara said with a fervor that surprised me. She was never like that to _me_! Only to others, perhaps. "She'll make a good one. A bit unusual, but all the same."  
"If it really is her," Renna reminded. "It's so odd; I could never imagine the Marquis and Meliara. They always seem so stiff together."  
"Not as of late," Tamara's voice came, and then they turned a bend. I could hear no more of their conversation, although I was curious.

          Staying in my tree, I grinned. So people were on to us! Although the idea seemed ludicrous to them. I had to admit, if someone had mentioned it a year ago, I would have laughed so hard they would think I was a madwoman. 

          Scrambling down the tree, I was glad Renna had only spoken well of me. And Tamara too, although she showed her allegiance differently when around me. Even at Court, one could have true friends. Who would have thought? Especially Tamara. I grinned. She was still all thorns but had been blunter ever since she had gotten her Savona back. 

          I returned to my rooms by back ways, and jumped into my morning dress so no one would know anything, except the discreet Mora. I saw a plain letter waiting on my desk and snatched it up eagerly. Letters were still anticipated.

Meet me in the Throne Room as soon as possible. I've some changes I want to make, and I'm fairly sure you'll want to help. 

Puzzling over his cryptic message, I took my breakfast hastily and rushed to the Throne Room. Vidanric was there, looking up at the goldenwood tree.

"Whatever you think of Flauvic Merindar, you have to admit, he makes a gorgeous tree," I remarked, coming up behind him. He turned, laughter in his eyes.

"Goldenwoods always are," he said. "The Treefolk couldn't deny his Roseship."

"They take too much pity," I said lightly. "Anyway, what's happening?"  
"It deals with our tree's placement," Vidanric waved a hand to the sprawling tree.

"Right over the throne," I said.

"Exactly," he said. "After the whole ordeal we went through in here, I'm not too crazy about the idea of new thrones."  
"I'm perfectly happy to leave Flauvic where he is," I agreed.

"So what do we do?" Danric asked. 

"Nothing," I laughed. "Why don't the royalty sit like commoners do? It's not going to hurt our behinds to stoop down to kneeling on cushions. It's ridiculous to stand the whole time."

"You're too sensible sometimes," Vidanric grinned.

"I didn't grow up in Court," I replied. "No one in Court has any sense."  
"Especially the Ladies," Danric teased. "I have a feeling dress styles will change when they realize their beaded gowns will be ruined by kneeling."  
"Good," I sighed in relief. "Those things are so uncomfortable."

"So let's get started," Danric said. "We have to get low tables, cushions, replace the stools with low seats…"

"We'll be in here until Court starts," I groaned.

"…and get the cooks to bring us lunch," he finished, undeterred. I laughed, and we got to work dragging stools away. Servants came to help us, somewhat stunned (and appalled!) that nobles were doing menial work. I objected when they said I should stop, saying that honest work never hurt anyone. That line made me and Danric grin, thinking of Flauvic's sneer at me before his transformation.

          We did work until Petitioners' Court, and I gasped when I heard the bells.

"I didn't change!" I exclaimed, looking down at my dusty dress. The Court was transformed and ready, but we were not.

"Come on," Danric said, grabbing my hand, and exiting by way of a back door.   
"Please tell the Court that we will be a bit delayed," he called to a servant.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused as I followed him. I ran to keep up with his long strides. This was one of those times I didn't enjoy my height.

"To the Renseleuses wing," Danric replied. "It's closer. Plus, surely Mother has some dress you can borrow."

          We reached the wing, and Danric pointed me in the general direction of his mother's rooms. I reached them, and told a servant of my plight. She nodded sympathetically, and opened the Princess's wardrobe.

          I gaped in dismay. Why hadn't I thought of this? Obviously, the Princess had only one fancy dress for Petitioners' Court. There was no dress for me to wear! Miserable at the gossip I would cause, I chose a plain dress that was left, knowing that they would talk no matter what. At least I could kneel easily in this one, a soft gold silk. 

          Brushing my hair, I went to meet Danric, who smiled when he saw me. I glared back.

"Your mother has only one Court gown," I explained, as we started a fast walk back to the Court.

"It's fine," he reassured me. "You'll cause a new fashion."  
"You have too much faith in my influence. It's only going to cause gossip, not a trend."  
"You have too _little_ faith in yourself," Danric said. "Aren't scarf dances all the rage now? Thanks to the party _you_ held for Branaric and Nimiar?"

"That has nothing to do with it," I replied. 

"Of course it does," he said, and opened the Court door. Everyone looked up at us as we walked in. I blushed scarlet.

"I apologize for our delay," Vidanric said smoothly. "As you see, we made some changes to the Petitioners' Court. In doing this, we lost track of time." A corner of his lips lifted slightly. He sat down at a cushion, and I did too, staring in hidden amusement at the dismayed Ladies in their stiff gowns. I looked at the Princess, to see her lift her fan in the gesture of Amusement. Then she flipped it shut again, but the mirth in her eyes left me no doubt of what she said. I quickly opened my fan to Gratitude then switched to Conversation When Permitted. I quickly shut it, and started to pay attention to the petitioners again.

"That is a gorgeous gown you have on, if I might say so myself," the Princess said, coming over to me after Court. "It looks rather familiar."

"I'm sorry," I said, shamefaced. "Vidanric said your quarters were closer."  
"It's quite alright," she said benevolently. 

"Anyway, I won't do it again. It was humiliating to not follow tradition," I confessed.

"Nonsense," the Princess smiled. "I have a feeling Court will be quite different tomorrow. And as my future daughter and queen, you are free to borrow any of my dresses."

I gaped at her. "What are you talking about?" I squawked. 

"You know," Elestra said, smiling slyly, then leaving to talk to her husband. I just stared at her openmouthed. Then, realizing all the curious glances the courtiers were giving me and the fact I was in a quite improper dress, I scurried back to my quarters. 

          The next day, I went to the alcove to find Vidanric. He was there, copying some things.

"Your mother knows," I remarked, by way of greeting. _And Elenet_, I added mentally. _We definitely can't keep a secret._

"It's impossible to keep anything from my mother," Danric said good-naturedly.

"You told her?" I asked.

"No," Vidanric said. "She guessed all the same." 

"Great," I said. "I think the whole Court knows."  
"Only the smart ones," he said, grinning. 

"Which means quite a few of them," I smiled. I didn't really mind; when you were in love, sometimes you feel like you want the whole world to know.

"And I'm sure the whole Court will look at me as I come in today for Petitioners' Court," I grumbled, feeling the self-pity coming, "to make sure I'm not disgracing myself again."  
"Wear a normal dress," Vidanric told me. I stared at him for a moment.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"No," Vidanric said. "Please. Do it. I will guarantee you'll be surprised."  
"But-but-" I spluttered.

"Do it for me," Vidanric said. Then he grinned. "Trust me, I've an idea of what's going to happen today during Petitioners' Court."  
"What?" I asked, curious.

"My mother is planning on not wearing her formal Court dress," he said, making me gape. "And neither is Tamara, Renna, or Trishe, as far as my eavesdropping skills go."  
"Is it Fools' day today?" I asked, astounded. 

"Go ask Nee," Danric said. "If I'm right, I get a kiss." I got up and kissed him.

"You'll get one anyway," I told him, my eyes dancing. "Now I must go find out." I ran off to find Nee. 

          Vidanric's eavesdropping skills _were_ good for something. Nee told me that everyone she had talked to were planning to wear formal, but not Court, dresses.

"I never realized," I muttered.   
"After one day of kneeling with those dresses on, none of the Ladies care to repeat the experience," Nee assured me. "In addition, you wearing another dress means it is socially acceptable."

          I just rolled my eyes. As much as Vidanric and Nee might try to convince me that I was a main Court influence, I would only half-believe it. After all, it _would_ be uncomfortable to kneel in a beaded and embroidered dress. 

          As I walked into Petitioners' Court in a deep maroon dress, I noticed that all the other Ladies were wearing dresses much like mine. The servants had opened a few windows, and the fresh breeze rolled through, feeling cool on the stuffy air. _Breaking rules, indeed_, I thought with a smile as I sat down. _I rather like it._

So….hmm. I guess that was my take on it. I suppose next chapter will be Bran and Nee's wedding, huh? That would be Midsummer….so that means that Midwinter- Vidanric and Mel! I still have half a year to write about. ^-^ So, definitely more chapters ahead. 

**_Savannah_** – thanks for the constructive criticsm. I really like it when people do that. Um…I think about Elenet's departure, you're right about why she should be sad- Nee's obviously sad since one of her best friends is leaving, but as for Mel- well, she did talk with Elenet about things, and I think she came to see her as a friend- not a close one, but a friend all the same. Something like that, probably. Plus, she does feel guilty about Vidanric. So there's a guilt factor in there too. Oh yeah, I realize that the dress color conversation is pretty much useless, I'm not really sure why I put it in there. Petty little details. Maybe to show Nee's love for Bran? Okay, I'm making excuses now. It was useless. ^-^ Keep reviewing!

People have extremely creative ways of saying this, but I prefer the more blunt: REVIEW! 

**_-Alqualyne_**


	5. Bran and Nee's Wedding

**everyone** - *sigh* I have no clue how a Remalnan wedding works. We can't have the white dress thing we have for Christianity or any other world religion, of course, since it's FantasyLand, but I don't know what they would do! So here's my take on it, and yes, I KNOW it sucks! AND this is an extremely short chapter due to lack of things to write about. This is a happy day for flamers- plenty of material to bash on here ^-^ I don't mind, go ahead- I know I deserve it :D On the plus side(OR minus, depends where you're standing) there is lots and lots of mush and fluff in this chapter!

          There were only five days until Nee's wedding, and the place was in an uproar. Not Nee, of course- she was as calm and in command as ever. But every one else was rushing, bustling, fitting, tucking, or just worrying.

          The ceremony itself was to take place underneath a giant oak tree. The day of the wedding, Midsummer, dawned with a bright blue sky. Scraps and tatters of clouds floated about, and it promised to be a hot day.

          I had to look simple, not overshadowing Nee, yet being extravagant enough as suits the sister of the bridegroom. So I wore a pastel blue dress that accented my eyes yet did not draw too much attention to myself. The trim on the hem and sleeves were the color of my hair.

After dressing myself, I went to see how Nee was doing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the customary silver dress. It was soft and flowing, with a white lace overrobe that looked like fragile cobwebs. Following with tradition, she wore no jewelry.

"Nervous?" I asked her. She seemed as serene as ever. Only when she smiled did I realize how uptight she was.

"Yes," she admitted. I squeezed her hand comfortingly, then we went to the ceremony. 

          It was elegant, but not extravagant. Nee and Bran were seated in chairs under the oak tree, as the rest of the guests sat away from them. The Athanarel priest came up to them.

"Two persons, bound together," he chanted. "Through rain."  
          He symbolically sprinkled a bit of water from a jug he carried on them. They nodded in consent.

"And sun," he said, as another priest came up, with a candle. Bran and Nee joined hands and lifted it over the flame. 

"Through stone and jewels," was the next part, as Bran and Nee were given identical diamond and emerald rings. They slipped them on, got up, and faced each other.

"Do you consent?" the priest asked. 

"I, Nimiar, consent," Nee said.

"And I, Branaric, consent," my brother said.

"So mote it be," the priest ended. 

          Bran and Nee kissed as the guests clapped. I loved Remalna's way of doing wedding ceremonies; they were short and meaningful. I had heard that Denlieff ceremonies took an hour. I was thankful for our ancestors' way of tradition.

          I stepped forward to congratulate them. As I passed on the Countess title, it was my customary duty to say the words.

"Lord Branaric, Count of Tlanth, you are now bound to Lady Nimiar, the new Countess of Tlanth," I said, grinning. "Honor the title." I hugged both of them, tradition aside. "You did it!" 

          There was a celebration dance afterwards that night, and Bran and Nee led the dancing. Nee was radiant, and Bran just could not stop grinning. I smiled myself. I danced with Vidanric half the night, and I didn't care who knew. He seemed that way too. 

"Have you decided yet?" he asked during one of the slower dances.   
"Decided what?" I asked, confused.

"Do you want to be Queen?" he asked, evidently amused.

"Oh! Well, I want to marry you," I said, a bit muddled up at the question. "And I suppose being Queen comes in that package, doesn't it? I suppose I won't mind." And I realized that I really didn't. The social events would be a pain, but I loved the problem-solving part of the job. 

"I hope you don't mind being married to a King," he said teasingly. "We should make the announcement soon."  
"Of course." I smiled, thinking of the uproar it would cause. "But right now, let's enjoy _this_ wedding."

"Of course," he said politely. The dance ended, and as he bowed to me traditionally, I heard him whisper, "The courtyard next to this hall looks empty."

          He went off to talk to some noblemen, and I watched him go, amused. After stopping for a few snacks and smiling in an almost maternal satisfaction at Bran and Nee, I sneaked out. After a few minutes, Danric came.

"It's beautiful tonight," I remarked rather unnecessarily, looking towards the sky. He drew me towards him and kissed me quickly, then again, more lingeringly. A little shock that almost seemed electric ran down my spine at his touch. 

"If someone saw us," I murmured.

"No one will," Danric interrupted. I looked up at him, smiling.

"I was going to say that we had better make it good for their sake," I joked back.

          His response was just what I had hoped for. 

-I give you mush and fluff, you give me reviews! 

-**Alqualyne**


	6. A Talk with Savona

**Everyone** – Just exactly _am_ I going with this story? I really have no clue ^-^ I suppose it's that line in the epilogue that says "…they returned to Tlanth soon after, leaving me to set out the stones for my new life-path…" or something like that. So I should start in on that, huh? I'm basically just meandering along with this story- thanks so much for loving it! 

I read through the epilogue a few nights ago, and I wrote down all the lines that could have some meaning or other to use in this story. When I finished, I found I had definitely enough material to carry me to Vidanric's and Mel's wedding, so we're going! Yippee! I had a lot of fun with Savona in this chapter- maybe I should include Tamara in some future chapters, as one reviewer wanted. We'll see!

          Just how do you go about announcing an engagement? I pondered the question as I ate breakfast alone. Nee had moved to Bran's quarters, and with Elenet gone, our daily breakfasts had disintegrated. 

          I wanted to tell Nee and Bran first, before everyone else knew, but I didn't know how to go about telling everyone. Just stand up with Vidanric at a ball, and announce, "Sorry to interrupt the dancing, but we're betrothed"? I could imagine myself blushing a tulip shade of red. No, that wouldn't do. There _had_ to be something else. 

          I walked to the library, and before going into the alcove, looked up books on betrothal customs. It took me awhile, not being familiar with that part of the library- customs always bored me. When I finally found a dusty, obviously ancient tome, I lugged it to the alcove. Vidanric wasn't there, so I settled into the window seat and started reading. 

          It was boring. I skipped through pages about manners and so on, and struggled through meaningless passages. Finally, I found the page I was looking for.

          Customarily a betrothed couple will announce their engagement to close ones before announcing it to all of Court. The woman will tell her friends, and the man likewise. Family must be written to before. 

          _When announcing to all of Court, there are various ways of making the betrothal public. The lady may host a party where they tell the guests of the engagement. More demure couples that desire to call less attention to themselves may also wear a necklace of crystal while the man wears a bracelet of the same design. Worn on the same day, the Court will understand that they are together. Crystal symbolizes truth and trust- the foundation of marriage. On the day the crystals are worn, the lady can also wear a rose- the flower of love- in her hair. _

          Demure? That word described almost the opposite of me. However, the idea did not. It seemed perfect- an old tradition that had been learned but has not been used for a long while. The ones smart enough to remember that forgotten tradition would know- and definitely pass it on. Plus, I liked the idea of bringing back a tradition- and it was idea tinged with mystery. There would be many at Court who would see the crystals and not be able to recall what _exactly_ they stood for, although knowing it meant something important. I laughed out loud in childish glee.

"It'll be so funny to see them!" I crowed.

"See what?" drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. However, it wasn't Vidanric's voice. I twisted my head around to see Savona leaning in the doorway gazing at me with some inscrutable expression. Then he smiled. Hastily, I shut the book, and put the cover down towards my lap, unreadable by Russav. 

"See Bran and Nee," I hastily improvised.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because…I've been making some changes in Tlanth through the stewardess. I'd love to see their faces," I continued desperately. It was a horrible lie, and I was sure Savona knew it. 

"Indeed," he said, and didn't press any further. He wandered over to Vidanric's desk.

"Danric's not here?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Haven't seen him all day."

I hesitated, then pounced on something I badly wanted to know. "Savona," I said unnecessarily. "I know about you…helping me when I first come to Court."   
He grinned, sitting down. "Vidanric told you?"

"Yes," I said, wondering how much he was guessing at. "During our ride to Athanerel."

I hoped he had guessed about Vidanric and I, and plowed on heedlessly. "You know when you told him that his cause wasn't entirely hopeless?" I asked, the beginnings of a blush creeping up my neck. Savona just grinned wider, clearly enjoying this talk. 

"Yes, I do remember something about that," he replied wickedly.

"Well, how did you know?" I asked, finally arriving at the question. 

"Ahh," he mused. "Interesting question."  
"Russav!"

"Alright, don't send the Hill Folk after me. You remember the ball I held for you?"  
"How could I not forget all that purple?" I joked.

"True. Well, that time you two were coming down the staircase, and Vidanric was saying something to you?"  
I smiled, remembering. "He told me that I should think of it as a battle."

"Vidanric would say that," Savona said wryly. "Well, I could tell during that walk."

"How?"

He smiled secretly. "I could tell. Besides, I have to keep _some_ secrets, don't I?"

          I pouted, then turned big eyes on Savona, who just laughed.

"Don't do that," he said. "It won't help. If I can resist Tamara's big-eyes look, I can resist anyone's."  
I grinned despite myself. "It's a hopeless cause, then."

"Definitely," he replied. "What are you reading?"

I held up the book, since I was sure he knew by now. 

"You don't strike me as the Lady who reads up on betrothal customs," Savona remarked.

I made a face. "I'm not. But I don't want to stand up and announce it, so I was trying to find a subtler way."  
"Did you?"

"Yes," I smiled. "It's an old unused one."

"Good. Set Court on its heads," he said. He thought for a moment, his expression turning serious. "You'll make a good Queen."

I snorted at the unexpected compliment.   
"Really," he persisted. "You can reform so many things. It's a great period for change in Remalna. You and Danric will be the ones to do it."  
"Change what?" I asked.

"Milleners' taxes," he teased, and got up. "Want to come with me to the Throne Room? I'll bet my horse that he's there."

"I'm not betting _you_," I said, leaving the book on the window sill. "I heard about that bet that you made with Trishe once."  
"I didn't cheat!"  
"Don't play innocent, Savona- of course you did."

          Chattering gaily, we made our way to the Throne Room. Stepping inside, I saw that Savona had been right. Vidanric was in there, organizing some papers from Petitioners' Court. 

"See?" I said to Savona. "You knew he was in here before."  
"Did not," he protested as we walked to Vidanric.

"Did not do what?" Vidanric asked. "Knowing Russav, whatever it is I'm sure he _did_."

We all laughed, and Savona pretended a hurt expression. "I was just telling her I didn't know you were here."  
 "Huh," Vidanric said thoughtfully. "I hate to say it, but he didn't."

"The only time it's ever happened," I retorted. "What are you doing here?"

Danric waved at all the papers. "Petitioners' papers that I forgot last afternoon."

"I figured out how to get around an announcement of the marriage!" I exclaimed, bursting to tell Danric the news. 

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

I stared pointedly at Savona. "Ahem," I said, and pointed to the door. "Out."

Savona laughed. "You were almost as good as Tamara," he chortled, and left. 

"Now _that's_ a compliment," Vidanric grinned. "Now how do we get around the bothersome announcement."  
 "I was reading a book on the topic," I said. "And it said that if I wear a crystal necklace and you wear a crystal bracelet on the same day, it means that we've been betrothed. It's a forgotten custom, but if a few of the smart Court people get it, they can spread the word."  
"Crystal- truth and trust," Danric mused, and smiled. "It makes sense."

"And I have to wear a rose in my hair," I grinned back. "That will help out the confused Court."

"I like it," Vidanric smiled. "When shall we wear the bracelet and necklace?"  
"I have to get it ordered," I said. "Azmus can probably help." Azmus had gone back to his guise as a goldsmith after helping me, and hired out his services to various merchants. 

"And uncover some covert plot while he's at it?" Vidanric teased.

"Well, you never know," I shrugged. "It's always a surprise with Azmus."

"I remember well enough," Vidanric said soberly. I recalled the day when he had decided to trust me and let me go save the Hill Folk. I could see that he was remembering it too- the night he had wrestled between love and what common sense was telling him, and had chosen love. 

"That was in the past," I said softly. He looked down at me, and put his arms around my waist, drawing me in.

"For which I am thankful," he murmured, kissing me swiftly over and over until I could only hold on to him.

"You did that on purpose," I accused, clinging to him. He just laughed, and I reached up and kissed him back fiercely. 

Review! Finals weeks are coming up, so I may not have time to update as quickly as I'd like to, but I swear that I'll try my best. In the meanwhile, keep the feedback coming!

**_-Alqualyne_**


	7. The Bowing Sartorians

**Everyone** – yes, I know it's short, but the main point of this chapter is mostly transitional. Nothing really important in this chapter, it's just to tide us over to the next one. Which, I haven't started writing yet. I claim the excuse of the end of school! School is ending for my June 6, so I promise I'll write more then. I'm also working on the plotline of my next CCD story, which I think will have definitely more plotline than this one. Personally, I'm really excited about this new CCD story- it's going to be funfun! Once I've figured out the snarls of the plotline I'll tell you guys. Anyway, enjoy this extremely short (I know it is) chapter.

          Azmus came at my summons, looking much as I remembered him.

"Any covert plots going on?" I asked teasingly as he came in wearing a goldsmith's garb. He sighed ruefully.

"Not this time, my lady," he said. "However, I am working for some merchants. Not as exciting, but it suits my aging limbs."  
"Well, I was hoping you could make me a crystal bracelet and necklace," I said.

"Of course. What for?"  
 I smiled mysteriously. "I'll tell you once they're made," I said. I enjoyed the mystery of it, but I wanted Azmus to know before Court. 

          We drew designs for the rest of the morning, finally settling on circular crystals hanging from a silver chain. Mine only had three- a pendant and two small side stones. Vidanric's glittered all the way around his wrist. Satisfied, I went off to tell Vidanric. 

          I found him talking to Savona and Renna about something in the gardens. Approaching slowly, I smiled at all of them.

"I was just telling them about our mysterious visitors," Vidanric said as I came up.

"Huh?" I asked. "Please don't tell me Flauvic had more sorcerers behind him."

"They're in the Throne Room right now," Vidanric said solemnly. "I'm wondering what to do with them."

I let out a little gasp. "What?" I squeaked, then ran off to the Throne Room. Vidanric and Savona followed me, and I heard Renna laughing behind. 

          When I reached the Throne Room, I realized that I had, once again, taken a joke too seriously. There were no sorcerers, or any sinister looking villains. Instead, there was a group of what appeared to be Sartorians gazing up at the goldenwood tree in awe. 

"Ha ha," I muttered, when Savona and Vidanric caught up. "You _could_ have explained."

"I was going to," Vidanric said, unperturbed. "But you ran off."

"Life, Meliara," Savona wheezed. "You run fast."

"I run fast when I think there are sorcerers in the Throne Room," I retorted. "Not Sartorians. Are they?"  
Vidanric nodded. "Came all the way to look at Flauvic."

"You're serious?" I asked. "They've _heard_ about him?"  
"Of course," Savona said. "I think everyone knows by now. They want to see for themselves."  
"But all the way from Sartor…" I shook my head. "That's amazing."

"I think there will be more in the future," Vidanric said softly. "The Hill Folk have never done anything of this magnitude."

"We should charge them," I joked. "We'd get a lot of coin for the treasury."

          Vidanric and Savona laughed, and the noise caused the Sartorians to turn from their gaze at Flauvic Merindar. They saw us, and their eyes widened. I walked forward to greet them, and Vidanric and Savona followed. They stared at me as I approached, and I wondered if something was on my face.

"Are you Lady Meliara Astiar?" one of them said in an accented voice.

"Uh…yes, I am," I answered, wondering where this was going. To my chagrin, all of them kneeled in front of me, heads touching the floor.

"We bow to the one who the Hill Folk hold in such esteem," said one of them. "Your presence awes us."

"Erm," I stammered. I saw Savona choking back a laugh, and I glared at him. Vidanric's eyes were crinkled in amusement. "Please don't do that. I'm not that important."

They got up, clearly confused. "But, my Lady, you deserve to be bowed to," one of them said.

"Actually, I'm not," I said shortly. "The Hill Folk did that." I jerked my head toward the tree. "I didn't do anything except live near them when I was growing up."

"But they hold you in such esteem…" trailed off one.  
"That's because I grew up with them," I repeated. "You try it. It would work."

The one I spoke to look clearly awed. 

"So," I said, lightening up the mood in the room. "Where are all of you from?"

          They introduced themselves, and I introduced them to Savona and Vidanric. They were clearly awed at meeting the future king, but didn't kneel to the ground. They were nobles from Sartor who had heard of the tree. Everyone in Sartor was dubious of it, so they sent them to see it. They assured me they would go home telling everyone that it was indeed quite true.

          After they left, I turned to see Vidanric and Savona looking at me, grinning. Renna was at the end of the hall, clearly having followed us to the Throne Room at a more leisurely pace, and viewed the whole debacle. She looked just as amused as Vidanric and Russav.

"What?" I asked, glaring at them all. "It wasn't that funny."

Vidanric and Savona burst into hoots of laughter, which I found extremely odd, especially for Vidanric. Renna came to us, suppressing her laugh.

"I think you're becoming a legend, Mel," she told me.

"What?" I squawked. "ME?"

"Unfortunately," Vidanric said, brimming with mirth. 

"I wonder if everyone who'll visit Flauvic will bow to Mel like that," Savona thought aloud. "It would make for a great amusement."

I snorted ungracefully. "It was _weird_," I told them.

"Get used to it," Vidanric said, smiling. "It might happen again."

"Life, I hope not!" I exclaimed. The other three just laughed.

          The story of the kneeling Sartorians got around quickly, thanks to Savona and Renna. Vidanric didn't tell anyone, but whenever he heard the story, his corners of his mouth would deepen, and his eyes would crinkle in unholy amusement. I just rolled my eyes whenever I heard it, even though it got many a laugh from Court. Vidanric told me that I should get used to it, because I had become somewhat of a legend to the outside world.

I wasn't entirely comfortable with the fact that I, the scrawny, once illiterate Countess, was a legend. I wasn't exactly the material sagas were made of. I tolk that to Danric, and he told me I was rewriting history as the reluctant heroine.

I liked that one. 

**-Alqualyne**


	8. Court Reactions

*sigh* I never do my homework, do I? I only just recently found a lode of information direct from Sherwood Smith on all manners of things. To put it nicely, I am going wayy off customs and everything. She actually _did_ mention how weddings worked, and ooops! Mine was a _tad_ off- okay, more than a tad. I don't think I'm going to change anything in this fanfic, but just know that it is extremely politically incorrect. My next fic will hopefully be more on. I really hope, at least. I joined CastleTlanth(a yahoo group), and am busily asking questions and everything, so my next fic will be a bit more correct. To answer someone's questions, I'm planning on doing a future fic, about six(or seven, I can't remember) generations in the future from Mel and Vidanric. To put it bluntly, a girl at Court realizes that history often repeats itself. ^-^ get it? She is from another principality, not Remalna, but is somewhat of a polite hostage, and finds Mel's memoir, and starts realizing that there's a lot of parallels between Mel's story and hers. Not complete parallels, but some things are. Look for that to be up when I finish this. Which will probably be in July sometime, I hope. And yet another short chapter, I just liked how I ended it, so sorry! There will be a longer chapter next.

          Finally, Azmus got the jewels ready, and brought them to me. They were as beautiful as I imagined, and I went to see Vidanric.

"They're here," I called out as I entered the alcove. He looked up.

"What's here?" he asked.

"The necklace and bracelet," I said happily. "Now all we have to do is wear them and wait for people to figure out."  
"I thought you said you were going to tell Bran and Nee first," Vidanric said. "And although my mother knows, my father is happily oblivious."

I groaned. "I hate doing these kinds of things," I muttered. 

"You know how Bran told us he proposed to Nee?" Vidanric asked.

"How?"  
"We were at a dance celebrating Midwinter, and right before the musicians strike up a ballad, he walks up and asks everyone to be quiet," Vidanric said, grinning. "Then he says, 'Before you all start dancing, I just wanted to tell you that Lady Nimiar and I are engaged. Well, that's it.' Then he gestured for the musicians to start up again."

I groaned, but couldn't stop the grin that was pulling at my mouth. "That's so like Bran," I said. "Tactless and lovable."

"That it was," agreed Danric, laughing.

"I think that was just a story for how _not_ to tell Bran and Nee," I said. "I think I'll tell them at breakfast. Bran's never really awake, so it'll be easier."

"He won't realize it until lunch," Danric said. I laughed.

"Exactly."

          I told Nee and Bran to come for breakfast in my chambers, telling them I had something important to tell. I think that Nee could guess, but Bran was probably happily oblivious, as he groaned when I told him.

"Life, Mel, I'm never awake," he said. "What's so important?"

"Come tomorrow," I told him.

          They did, Bran yawning every two seconds. We had breakfast, although Bran hardly ate anything, being so sleepy.

"Well," I said, deciding to just tell them right off, "The important thing I wanted to tell you is that Vidanric and I are engaged."

Nee grinned quickly. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I guessed." She got up and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Mel," she said. "But who knew this could have happened?"

          I chuckled. "I know," I admitted. "If you had told me a year ago, I would have laughed until I was blue."

"That's good, Mel," Bran said sleepily. Nee and I looked at each other and smiled.   
"It won't hit him until gold-change," Nee whispered. I grinned.

"I know. That's why I told you two now," I said.

          I told them not to tell anyone until I wore the necklace, tomorrow. Nee promised, and said she would remind Bran when everything hit him. We were right; around gold-change, as Nee told me, he sat up straight and said, "Life! Nee, was Mel serious? She's _engaged_?" 

          Nee was laughing so hard she couldn't tell Bran that I was serious until a few minutes later. Bran, once he got over the shock, was extremely happy that his close friend was marrying his younger sister. Thankfully, for once he kept his mouth shut.

          Vidanric and I wore our necklace and bracelet the next day, looking forward to reactions, if any. We both went to sword practice, and I saw Savona widen his eyes almost imperceptibly when he saw Vidanric's wrist. Then he just grinned broadly at both of us.

          Savona elected not to tell anyone, since he was enjoying Court's oblivion too much. I had to admit I could see why. No one seemed to notice until at least Petitioners' Court. Then Tamara sidled up to me, and whispered in my ear, "Congratulations, Meliara. You'll make a lovely Queen." I blushed, and smiled back.

          Trishe was the next to remember her old customs, but gasped when she remembered. We were leaving Petitioners' Court, but she then bowed a deep curtsy to me, petitioner to sovereign, like Tamara did once. I blushed a tomato shade, and protested that she shouldn't do that. However, that curtsy alerted everyone, and they eventually realized something was going on, to varying degrees. 

Trishe and Tamara took a delight in leading them on. That night, at the Khazhred ball, I could hear them telling confused people, "The necklace and the bracelet." During that night, more and more people came up and gave congratulations, and soon the whole game was up.

Vidanric was enjoying it immensely, as the corners of his mouth were always slightly up whenever a person came up. The reactions were varied; from perfectly disguised shock, to surprise, to bemusement. I had to admit later on, it was rather amusing.

Princess Elestra told me benevolently that she was going to hold a ball in my honor soon(I was getting adopted into her family!), and Savona told us he'd throw a party that no one had ever seen the likes of. 

As Vidanric walked me back to the Residence, we laughed over the congratulations. For the most part, there hadn't been much surprise, and to _my_ surprise, relief was evident on some faces. I asked Vidanric why.

"I think all of Court was more shaken by Flauvic's spell than they will admit," Danric said. "They believe that they are still extremely vulnerable, as any sorceror could just come swooping down on Athanarel any time and cast the spell quickly over them."

"But that's not true," I protested. "I read parts of Flauvic's books; that spell he used takes weeks to complete."  
"But Court doesn't know that," Vidanric pointed out, smiling. "Since the Hill Folk interceded on your behalf, they believe having you as Queen is added protection."

I snorted. "That's ridiculous," I said. "I don't even _know_ magic!"

"You could," Vidanric said blandly, no emotion on his face. I looked up at him suspiciously.

"How? Write to the Council?"

"I believe that's how you ask, yes. And I believe your mother's ability might have passed down to you."

"Huh," I said thoughtfully. We reached the Residence, and he gave me a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he said gaily, and walked off. I watched him go, then rolled my eyes.

"Kings," I muttered. "Why do they always have to be so mysterious?"

**-Alqualyne**


	9. Magic and Weariness

**Everyone** – sorry for going so long without updating!!!! this chapter's kind of boring; all she really does is think. ^-^ I'm leaving for camp in Illinois tomorrow, if my updates are slower, I'm really sorry(not that they're fast now, anyway… ^-^;;) So…erm, yes, continue on.

_Gen_ – yeah, I'm sittygirl016/elwen in CastleTlanth, I'm keeping quiet because there's already so many ficcy writers there that I don't want to add to the hubbub, although I DO ask annoying questions :D 

_Felsong_ – well, I always write short stories, because if I go on too long I always get tired of the story and lose interest. So… this story still has a few chapters left, I'm not quite sure, but I think around maybe three-five.

          What Vidanric told me stuck in my head for quite a while. I wondered if I _could_ do magic; not to become a threat like Flauvic, but to protect the kingdom. That had been my mother's intentions, after all, and they were honorable. I should carry them out, if only in her memory. The idea of doing magic appealed to me as well.

          I dug out Flauvic's magic books from where Danric and I had kept them, and looked through the pages for a while. I was intrigued. Vidanric had told me I could write a letter. I dashed to the alcove, finding him scribbling away.

"What exactly do I put in the letter?" I announced. He looked up, a smile tugging at his mouth. He knew he had put that idea in my head, and he knew I would pursue it. I scowled at him. "You got me thinking, so tell me what I should write to the Council."

"I believe there's a book outside on it," he replied smoothly. "It has the Guild insignia."

          I peered outside, and found the book lying right in the open on a table in the magic section. Vidanric had put it there, knowing I would come. Grabbing it, I headed back to the alcove.

"You," I informed him, "are an insufferable know-it-all." I went over to my usual window seat and sat down. He grinned back at me.

"I wouldn't be half as fun if I wasn't," he said. I rolled my eyes, and opened the book.

          It gave rather concise instructions; whoever wrote the book must have been more of a know-it-all than Vidanric. Throughout all the instructions ran a thread of skepticsm. Whoever wrote the book gave several subtle messages that it was highly unlikely that the reader would be accepted to practice magic.

"Whoever wrote this book is the biggest pessimist in the world," I muttered.

"It can't be that bad," Vidanric said.

"Really?" I snorted. "Listen to this: _One important thing to remember is politeness. Magicians from the Council are very delicate, and upsetting even a single member could have fatal results._"

Vidanric laughed. "I think the writer just didn't want people becoming magicians," he soothed. "You'll do fine."

"I hope," I said, a bit worried. Then I laughed. "Oh well, the worst that could happen is that I get killed!"

          I composed my letter carefully, and then sent it off. Since it would take quite a long time for it to get there and a reply to come back, I decided to forget about it for the time being. I had other problems to worry about; including the _tiny_ little issue of becoming a Queen of a country.

          I didn't realize how much work had to be done just to become the Queen; it was amazing. Vidanric and I decided to combine the wedding ceremony and the coronation into one big ritual; that meant that I had to memorize long passages and say all the proper things a Queen should say. I had no fortune of having a simple wedding like Nee; as I was becoming a Royal, the ceremony was long and extremely tiring.

          I grew extremely tired over reading on the habits of a Queen; what was proper conduct, and such, but I had to. My part in the ceremony terrified me too; I had to memorize many things as well as do the steps _just_ so, otherwise it would be thrown off. I stayed up many nights memorizing the passages, even though the ceremony(we decided on Midwinter) was still months away.

"This is the second straight week you've had circles under your eyes," Vidanric commented as he came in. He smiled, but his eyebrows were lowered in concern.   
"I'm studying up." I gestured absently to the book I was reading.

"Mel," he said quietly, coming over to my window seat and placing a hand over the book. I looked up.

"Huh?"

"You're running yourself ragged," he said in the same even tone. "Did you even sleep last night?"

I blinked. The night before I had stayed up memorizing the passage I said aloud directly before the crown was placed on my head. "A little," I lied. My mouth didn't cooperate with the fib; it cracked open in a huge yawn right after I made the statement. To try and cover up how large it was, I busily got up from sitting, hiding my face from his scrutinizing gaze.

"I know the things you say are extensive," he continued, "But, Life, Mel, you have four months left!" 

"I'm afraid I'll forget," I admitted. "I'm in front of everyone, Vidanric! If I mess anything up, everyone will know! I don't want to make a fool of myself; I've done it enough to last me a lifetime." It was so easy to confide in him, so easy when you knew that he would never tell. His arms circled around me, and I leaned my head into his shoulder; only too aware of how heavy it seemed and how easily it drooped down. Before I could stop myself, I was asleep.

          When I blearily opened my gaze again, I was in my rooms and tangled up in my bedsheets. As I slowly recalled what had happened before I fell off, I jerked up. How stupid could I have been? I rubbed my head and knuckled my eyes. How long had I been asleep?

"I hope you realize now how tired you actually were?" a light voice came. I turned to see Danric observing me from where he stood by the window. I could see it was dusk.

"Just how long have I slept?" I asked. When I talked with Danric it had been afternoon- it was now dusk, I had only slept through blue-change, I estimated.

"A day and a half," came his smooth reply. I could detect a bit of hardness in his voice. I whooped in my breath.

"Burn it!" I cried. "A day and a half?" Vidanric walked over to keep me from struggling out from my covers.

"Mel," he said, a grin lurking about his face, "If I had known this was to happen when I asked you to be my Queen, we should have eloped." I managed a weak grin.

"I have so much to do," I said in a half-hearted attempt to get up. He placed a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Mel, you have four months. You can easily memorize everything in one. I don't want you doing this to yourself," he continued, his voice somewhat steely.

"Doing what?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're going to kill yourself before you even realize it," he said, holding my gaze. "I think you should go to Tlanth with Bran and Nee. I've asked them; they agreed."

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed.

"Just go for a month or so. You need to relax," he said. I knew now why he had been so severe- he knew I would react this way.

"But I can't! There's so much to do!"   
 "Exactly. I'll take care of it all. Go to Tlanth, don't look at a single book, and just be with the Hill Folk again. You need to unwind," he said. I was ready to argue, but he squeezed my shoulder, looked at me with an entreating face, and said "Please."

          He knew me too well. I could storm, fight, and scream, but my temper was nothing against a plea. Besides, a thought of being with the Hill Folk crept into my mind, and I realized that I _had_ missed them.

"All right," I said grudgingly. "But only for a month."

          He leaned toward me and kissed me gently. For a moment all of my weariness fled away from my body as a wave of ice followed fire chased it out.

"A month," he agreed. The fire faded to a pleasant warmth He was so close I could hear his whisper over my heartbeat. "I wouldn't want anymore either."

Awww. More mush and fluff and sap and all-over sickly sweetness(well, not much, but still…)! ^-^  yesss, my preccccioussss…we wantsss you to reviewwwwssss! Kudos for anyone who knows what creature I'm impersonating! (gollum, gollum! Everyone ssshould knowsss this, we would be disssappointed if youss didn't!!) 

I'm weird, I know *sweatdrop*. I'm going to camp on June 29 to July 19, but I can still post chapters at the camp, albeit much slower.

**-Alqualyne**


	10. Epiphanies and Endings

          Bran and Nee were departing to Tlanth for good: Nee was packing all of her things, and Bran was looking forward to having control of his own county again. Both were delighted to have me come, but I still made sure to reassure them that I was only going for a month, for both their sake and mine.

          The day we departed, Vidanric gave me his waterproof cloak 'for loan' until I returned. We left, all riding in the carriage, but I grew restless and for most of the trip I rode on horseback. We entered Tlanth this way, the people cheering Bran and Nee in their carriage, and ignoring me in my anonymity. They knew the Countess of Tlanth was marrying the soon-to-be king, they just didn't know the short figure with a regular black cloak was her. I liked it that way.

          I rode into the courtyard of the familiar castle, and dismounted quickly. Oria was waiting for us, as was Julen, Calaub, Khesot, and the equerry Jerrol (or Stenchbelly, as I had renamed him so long ago). When I removed the hood of my cloak, they instantly recognized me, and ran towards me. Only a foot away they stopped, unsure of how to address the future queen. I felt a fleeting pang of sadness; the rift had widened. 

"Oria!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "I've missed you!" I greeted all of them with the same unreserved happiness.

          As Oria showed Bran, Nee, and I into the castle, I immediately recognized the differences. When I had left the castle, it was gradually becoming respectable again, but places were still shabby. Oria had expertly redone them and the whole castle was gorgeous. Nee felt the same way; her eyes were glowing as she looked over her new home.

          That night, I left Bran and Nee and sought out Oria. We sat curled up in the library talking over things that we missed; I felt the old comradeship come back a bit.

"You're becoming a Queen, Mel!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing. "Can you believe it? Those days you- we- ran around filty, and now you're to become royalty!"

I groaned. "There's so much to do for the coronation that Vidanric sent me away," I replied. "I have to memorize so much- and Life, Ria, I'm scared!"

She squeezed my hand encouragingly. "You'll do _fine_," she said. She laughed. "Just think of all the things you've already done- surely you can do it."

"I hope," I said. I added wryly, "I have more lines than Vidanric does, even."

Oria grinned. "It's so funny, you used to hate him _so_ much," she said. "I remember when he visited, you used to glare at him so. And now…you're marrying him!" She laughed. "It's funny how life turns out."

I nodded. Even as I thought about it, it was humorous how I used to hate Vidanric and now I was in love with him. "What about Jerrol?" I asked slyly. I remembered the way she had talked to him when he came, but soon after I had left for Tlanth and I didn't know what had become of the budding romance.

Oria snorted unsentimentally. "Oh, him," she said sensibly. "We flirt, but I'd rather run the household." I laughed; it was always Oria's first priority to run the house smoothly.

"Nee's going to appreciate you," I said wisely. "You'll come to the coronation, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she assured me. "But I'll be so little, among all the fine nobles!" 

"You're my best friend," I retorted. "You mean much more to me than you think you do."

"I wonder, sometimes," she said softly, so unaudible I barely heard her. I stared at her, shocked.

"Ria!" I exclaimed. "I know I'm a noble, and that will never change, but you've been with me since we were born. I mean…" I grasped vainly for words. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my friend."

She grinned, but the sudden smile was softened by the moonlight and the flickering of the candle. Things were all right between us, even as a noble and a commoner.

          The month passed languidly, but I didn't mind. I slept and regained my health, realizing only at Tlanth how weary I had been. Vidanric had been right, as much as I hated to admit it.

          I oversaw the county with Bran, listened to Nee play the harp, discussed house and personal matters with Oria, and at night, I would visit the Hill Folk. The month passed peacefully, but before three weeks were over, I found myself missing Danric fiercely.

          He sent letters almost everyday, and I sent them back, poor writer that I was. His wry words kept me from missing him too much, but the twinge of loneliness was there all the same. His letters were exactly like the ones of our courtship by pen, and they made me laugh. But when Bran and Nee went off on a walk together, I would always think of him.

          One day, I received a letter from him that made me laugh, then turn thoughtful.

_Dear Mel,_

_          I, with not much better to do, was reflecting on the past yesterday. It's been almost two years since you escaped Galdran's prison and set off back to Bran and your little rebellion. Do you remember how Debegri, Russav, and I had to find you? Debegri had the worst intentions, and I remember all too well how apprehensive Russav and I were to find you first._

_          Rather queer, how life turns out sometimes; you've switched from a vagabond on the run to perhaps the most influential lady in Remalna._

The letter went on with other things, but these paragraphs stuck in my head. How ignorant I had been! While they were searching to keep me from Debegri's clutches, I had hated them for doing so- when they were really trying to save me. Smiling, I jotted a quick postscript to the letter I was sending him.

_The change from a vagabond to Lady has been welcome for me; those days were just a wee bit unpleasant. What strikes me as ironic now was that I remember when I was on the run, that I heard of you and Savona's bet on who would find me first. The hate that I heard it with coursed through me and gave me energy to keep going(my food having been gone by then). Who would have known? My hate for you was the thing that saved me._

          Nee had settled into Tlanth with quick ease. She seemed to belong there, and the castle finally felt like a true home again. She retuned her harp and often played and sang; the servants at the castle grew to respect her as their lady. I caught Julen tapping her foot once when Nee played; when she saw my gaze, she quickly stopped. Oria liked her because Nee largely let her do what she wanted with housekeeping, though adding a few mild suggestions here and there.

          I was slowly being transitioned out, but I found that I didn't mind that much. There would always be a place here at Tlanth for me when I visited, but the slight detachment was good, because soon Tlanth wouldn't be my home anymore. 

          Vidanric, in the meanwhile, was sending invitations for the coronation-wedding. It was an immense affair, all foreign dignitaries as well as all the nobles of Remalna were invited. I personally invited Oria, and Ara's family, not forgetting my promise to her. I even wrote her a quick letter.

_Dear Ara,_

_          I haven't forgotten my promise; I'd love for you to come to Athanarel for my coronation and wedding at Midwinter. Your whole family is invited, and I'll personally meet you, I hope. I'm sure that your cousin isn't invited; and I'll give you some gossip that she'll never have heard! Then you can tell her for once; you can say that you know the Queen personally. _

_                                       Meliara_

I grinned as I sent it; I could understand Ara's indignation at her cousin knowing everything. With this invitation, she could definitely rub it in to that know-it-all.

Soon enough, my peaceful month drew to a close, and I started packing for the hubbub of Athanarel. Four days before I was set to depart, I spent the whole day in the hills, just like I did when I was younger. I spent the morning thinking about everything that my mind grasped upon. This would be the last time I would see the Hill Folk for a long time. I used to go and see them so much; when I was little, barefoot, and ignorant. And then as I grew older, during our hopeless rebellion, I hardly ever saw them. Then to Athanarel; never. The bond between us, however, could not be broken by time. They still knew everything of me; my faults and my strengths. I would miss them.

As I lay there thinking, I wondered how many people had never seen the Hill Folk before, never understood them. I didn't want my children to be like that; I vowed that they would grow up knowing the Hill Folk, and learning to respect and love them. The Covenant would be safe if the people really knew what it was about, by understanding and not just following. Future rulers of Remalna should know that. 

When the sun began to sink, I reluctantly rose and left the forest, bidding a silent farewell to the Hill Folk. A plaintive, sweet note from their windharps answered me. I smiled as I turned toward the castle.

I had only just left the forest when I saw someone walking up the road that I was going down. I squinted; the walker was rather far away. He was tall, wearing a nondescript tunic and breeches. I widened my eyes as I saw his build. Finally, he was close enough for me to see the telltale light hair blowing in the breeze. I broke into a run.

          As I drew closer, he smiled, his familiar gray eyes revealing his satisfaction. 

"Danric!" I exclaimed (or more truthfully, yelled.)

"Like the surprise?" he asked.

"Love it," I replied, and hugged him fiercely. He put his finger under my chin and drew it up.

"Much better," he said with a hint of smugness. "I told you Tlanth would make you better."

"It did," I agreed. I looked at him, scrutinizing his face. "I missed you." He kissed me softly.  
 "I did too," he said. "That's why I thought I'd come and fetch you."

"I don't need 'fetching', but I'm glad you did anyway," I replied happily. We returned to Tlanth, talking happily about events we had missed without each other. 

          The return trip to Athanarel was speedy, Danric and I racing almost every day. We'd set a destination, and then set off, always betting a kiss. I laughed the first time he suggested it, remembering another return trip where we had bet the same thing. He usually won, although a couple of times I beat him. This way, we made our way to Athanarel quickly. 

          Things were exactly as I had left them, with the exception of Bran and Nee. Savona and Tamara were together; always either affectionate, quarelling, or making up. I suspected that their fights were half the reason they appealed to each other so much; Vidanric thought as much too. Elestra was busy sending out invitations for the party where I was adopted into their family; Savona was arranging for one two days later where the mood would be less formal and more fun. I looked forward to both.

          This time, I was more relaxed about the coronation ceremony, mostly because Vidanric never let me think of it. The rare times when I dwelt on the things I had to say, my chest would tighten in a sort of panic attack, but I quickly stopped thinking about it. My lines were well on their way to memorization, and I was careful not to let the terror get to me.

          Oria and I started sending each other letters again, even though she didn't need to update me on the state of Tlanth. We were bent on staying good friends, and the letters we sent retained our friendship.

          I missed Bran and Nee more than I thought they would; Bran's indiscreet words and Nee's advice were always absent when I needed them. I needed to learn to live without them, though; and I eventually got used to not having Nee by my side at functions, and not hearing Bran's loud laughter. Still, when I needed advice on matters that Danric could not counsel me on, I always dispatched a letter to Nee.

          As I learned to rely on myself, I learned resourcefulness and quick thinking. One night before a ball, it finally hit me that I did have the guts to be a Queen. I could do it. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I had always been uncertain of myself before, but this time I was sure. 

          Princess Elestra's party was rather formidable; every important dignitary was there, and I was afraid of making errors. I dressed carefully, making sure I looked my best (which was assured by letting Mora pick out everything for me and dress my hair), and constantly reminded myself to shut my mouth. People would think that the future was Queen was mute, but that was better than them thinking I was an blabbermouth.

          Vidanric met me outside the ballroom, in the adjacent steps. We were waiting to be introduced. This, instead of a costume party, was a combination ball – dinner, music, and then dancing. Formidable indeed.

          We were presented as we walked down the steps, and I mentally cheered myself for not tripping and falling. The first part was socializing, mainly. I tagged Vidanric, and we went around greeting people until the smile seemed permanently stuck on my face. Whenever I didn't recognize an important person approaching us, Vidanric quickly muttered their name while pretending to cough; by the time we went to dinner, at least ten concerned people had asked Danric whether he was developing a cold. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

          Dinner was enjoyable, and I slowly relaxed as I talked with the Sartoran ambassador. He was familiar with the Council of Magicians, and he encouraged my attempt to learn magic, when I told him. His wife, Kieanor, apparently was learning magic too, and when she finished telling me about it, regaled me with tales of the Court at Sartor. With her pleasant mannerisms, she reminded me of a more exuberant Nee.

          Disaster didn't hit until dancing; we moved from dessert into a spacious ballroom tastefully decorated in flowers and green and gold. I had left Danric to dance with Lady Trishe and headed to the refreshment table for some punch. As the server filled my cup, Savona walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Having fun?"

          I hadn't heard him come up, and my hands automatically flew to a defense position. The punch, however, missed the cup that wasn't there, and spilled all over my elegant skirt.

"Oh!" I gaped.   
"I didn't think I surprised you that much," Savona said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Burn it!" I cursed. "It _had_ to happen now."

"Meliara," a voice hissed from beside me. "Turn towards me, now."

          I quickly turned, obstructing my spoiled skirt from the dancers' view. I faced Lady Kieanor, who was smiling at my predicament.

"I can fix it," she whispered, "Come." Holding my skirts so the stain didn't show, I followed Kieanor out of the room into an antechamber.

          She inspected the stain, then smiled. 

"The most useful spell I ever learned," she said, and while still looking at my stain, she said a series of words in a language unfamiliar to me – probably Old Sartoran. As I watched in amazement, the stain disappeared into a a few drops of the punch. The drops hovered in air, and then Kieanor, moving her hands, moved them to water a plant at the end of the room. I inspected my skirt; it was exactly as if the stain had never been there.

"Life," I said, awed. "That's amazing."

She laughed gaily, and hooked my arm around hers as we walked into the ballroom. "Isn't it?" she replied. "Out of all the magic I've learned, I use that spell the most."

          When we returned to the ballroom, I danced a quick dance with Savona, who apologized profusely for scaring me, while complimenting me on getting it out. I chose not to tell him of the magic. I danced with Vidanric next.

"Where did you go with Lady Kieanor?" he asked. "I saw you leave."

"I got a stain on my skirt, and she got it out," I replied. "With magic, Danric! It was amazing." He grinned.

"She's a benevolent lady," he replied. "I believe that she was a lady-in-waiting to the Sartoran queen."

"She's nice," I responded. "I like her- please don't tell me that I have to watch out for her."

"She's no Flauvic," Vidanric said, grinning. "So don't worry. She's only started learning magic a month ago, she's not that advanced. And she's not learning from the sorcerors that Flauvic received his instruction from, she's learning white magic. You're safe."

"Good," I said, laughing. "So nice to know."

          The very next day, no sooner than I had sent my thanks to the Princess, Savona held a much less informal party for our engagement. All of my friends were invited, and through Savona's reckless spirit, the party went on through blue-change, and into white. It had a much more relaxed atmosphere and was – dare I say? – a great deal of fun. 

To my great amusement, half of the people there got drunk. I had a good laugh out of this, as many careful Court disguises were being shattered. The other half that wasn't drunk (or sober enough to think), were always drinking too, so soon almost the whole party was drunk, to various degrees. The only ones completely sober were Danric, Savona, Tamara, and I (although I'm not sure if Savona's exuberance was due to being drunk or just his personality as usual.) 

          The next morning, I didn't feign much surprise as Court appeared deserted; everyone was recuperating. Thankfully, I wasn't, because the letter from the Council of Mages arrived that day.

          I opened it carefully, and read the sparse words. To my relief, they said they would send a mage to meet with me soon, and they remembered my mother. Slight apprehension from me greeted that statement; would they compare me to her? Ranisia was much more talented than I would ever be. 

          The mage was coming in a few months, at which the he or she would notify me, and we would meet. The letter only said a 'brief interview to measure your skills' so I didn't think I could do much to prepare. Either I was qualified, or not.

          It was only a few days after Savona's party that my panic for the coronation set in. The leaves had already fallen; there was less than two months to Midwinter. 

I would, in all honesty, love to tell you how the coronation went. But, being completely truthful, I don't remember at all. I froze up, as I often do, and I can't recall much until directly after our dual marriage and coronation. 

          Vidanric, however, told me that I looked beautiful (I have no idea if this is true or not considering that he always says that), and that I had said all my lines correctly. The guests were pleased, and the whole ceremony went off smoothly. He told me other insignificant details, and if you really wish to see the whole workings of that day, look up any recent book by a court scribe. 

          My memory only came back- or unfroze, more like it- when I saw Vidanric directly after the coronation. The ceremony was over, and we were walking down the aisle together. He turned to me, his grey eyes narrowed in amusement, as I often see him, his lips curved smugly.

"Now, it wasn't _that_ hard marrying me now, was it?" he asked, and squeezed my hand. There was a slow swell in my heart at that moment, spreading down into my legs, through my arms, and up into my mouth, making it blossom into a wide grin. I couldn't do anything else; there was everything in the world for me to grin about- I had Vidanric, and that was enough of a reason. 

          Vidanric is my brightest memory of that day, and possibly my only. He was dressed in dark green, small gold and diamond beads in his hair making it look even more paler. If I was asked, I could not have possibly told you why I married him during the ceremony, but as we walked down that aisle I was acutely aware of his prescence; his boots on the ground, his cool hand in mine, his rhythmic breathing. 

          Magic? Possibly- because isn't love magical? I truly believe it is the purest magic of anything I have ever or will encounter.

In conclusion, I've not much to say. I've finished writing this, and there is still plenty more to write about. For being a scrawny little Countess, I've had quite a few adventures. Perhaps I will write more, or perhaps other people will write their truth of it. I've no advice for you this time, nor ideas. This was just my bit of history, my bit of adventure, my bit of love. I hope you will find yours, and wish you luck. 

**-Alqualyne**

A/N: I have a LONG author's note to write now, don't I? Completed! Done! _Finito!_ Took enough time! *looks extremely, extremely sheepish and blushes* That was a long time to not update, wasn't it? I am so, completely, utterly sorry. And I know this weak chapter is an extremely sorry excuse and you're allowed to pelt me with tomatoes all you want. Thank you ALL for reviewing, it was so great. I love you all!! *hugs to everyone* I don't know if I'll post another story any time soon, since I'm overloaded with homework, but if I do, I hope you guys read it. Anyway, defending this chapter, in the epilogue, Sherwood Smith _does_ say that Mel didn't remember the coronation, and it seemed a sweet way to end that the only thing she remembers from that day is Vidanric. ^-^ Sappy, mushy, this chapter is so unlike my usual style! I'll probably never really do that again, but it was an ending. Love to you all, thank you so much! 


End file.
